


if on a winter's night

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Intoxication, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sibling Incest, ravishment roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ulf happens across something unusual on a walk.
Relationships: Atli/Torgrim (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	if on a winter's night

**Author's Note:**

> Ulf is technically mentioned in canon, but only after his head's been split open, so he's basically an OC.

The band's scattered out into the empty village at this point. Some looking for a spot to sleep, some for any items of value the others might have overlooked. There won't be many of those, but a man's always most sure of his judgment when he's drunk. And they're all drunk by now, just about. Ulf would be, if he hadn't taken a hit during the raid. From a kitchen knife, of all things, wielded by a boy who couldn't have been more than eight. The boy paid for it, of course, but it's fucking embarrassing nonetheless. So Ulf skipped the ribbing and kept to himself afterwards in one of the houses, taking just a few drinks out of a bottle left standing on the table.

You've got to be careful drinking with a fresh wound, but that's the lesser of his concerns right now. Mainly he just wants to get out and get some air in his lungs. Too many busybodies in this crew, looking for a laugh at someone else's expense. That's where half the trouble in the world comes in, in Ulf's opinion. People who can't tell when shit's none of their business.

A _kitchen knife_.

He turns around quickly when he hears a voice in the shadows of a little alley between two houses he's just passed, but he relaxes a bit when he sees it's Torgrim. That's a man who knows when to let something drop, generally. Doesn't run a joke into the ground. And what's more, he looks busy.

In fact, it would look like he's holding someone up against the wall by force, if not for the sounds that can only be described as giggling. From two distinct sources.

"Just look what I found myself. Prettiest treasure in the whole town."

"Ooh, no, I'm so scared." A man's voice. Well, it'd be surprising if there were any women left wandering around at this point. He never knew Torgrim to go in for that sort of thing, but it's supposed to happen more the longer you're out at sea.

The stranger thing is it must be someone from within the band. Because none of the local men are going to be standing again, let alone wandering around between the houses. Ulf watches them pretend to tussle for a bit, not even meaning to be creepy. It's just an odd thing to see two grown men doing. Childish, almost.

"Gonna have to test out the goods before I sell this one off—stop, stop!" More laughter from both of them. "You're wrapped up tight enough without all that twisting around."

"Please, I'll do anything if you let me live! I'll even help you with these fucking things, come on, move your hands."

"Might as well be padlocked. What're you wearing this stuff for?"

"They don't make winter clothes," the other voice says, "trying to make it easy for you to strip 'em off and ravish me. While you're too drunk to—let me, I said—"

" _You're_ drunk. If you could juss—jussmell yourself..."

They both seem drunk enough, in Ulf's opinion. He wasn't walking all that quietly. The moon's bright, and he should be quite visible out of the corner of their eye. They could be in for more than a little ribbing, if they're this bound and determined to fuck in front of anyone who passes by.

Because it's pretty clear by now who that is, getting held against the wall. This isn't something Ulf would've expected any of his fellows to go in for. And not something he'd expect anyone in the world to be stupid enough to do out here in public.

"What're you up to over there?"

There's a few long moments of silence.

"Oh," Torgrim says, turning slowly. "Er, nothing." From where Ulf's standing his body's still covering the shape against the wall, and he lifts an unsteady arm as if to hide more of his partner. The arm doesn't do much, but the shadows are doing a lot of work for them.

"Nice night."

"Real nice," Torgrim agrees. "Nice to be drinking. I mean, nice one to be. Drinking." There's an indistinct sound from behind him. "Shut up," he says, in what must be meant as a whisper. "I'll handle it."

"Sounds like you lot were doing plenty of that. The drinking, I mean," Ulf adds when Torgrim looks at him foggily.

"Oh, yeah. Great time." Another set of twinned sniggers. "Everybody's a bit out of his wits tonight, I'll bet." He sways a little, and it doesn't look like it's for effect.

"We might be seeing things, you mean."

"Exactly!" Torgrim says enthusiastically. "Seeing things, hearing things. All that. S'why I'm standing out here, just standing guard, you know. In case someone's seeing things." His brow furrows. "Not that anything's here, you know, to... t'be worried about, everything's just fine."

"Yeah," Ulf says. "Well, we've all got our hobbies. Might be others you'll want to stand guard for."

"Abssolutely." Torgrim draws himself up to his full height and nearly overbalances backwards. An arm emerges from behind to steady him at the last moment. It nearly overshoots at first; its owner can't be all that sure on his feet himself. "Going to be on watch till everyone's safe in bed, if I have to. In hizzown—" it looks as if he's about to break down laughing again— "own bed. Every man in one bed, yeah."

"Well," Ulf says. "See you round, then." He moves on without further ado. Behind him there's quiet for a moment, then the thumping and laughter pick up again.

"Stop that, you brute! Take your hands off me."

"Sh'called subduing a captive." Atli's voice this time. "You're very, very... need subduing."

It might just be because they weren't among the group teasing him today. Busy with their own plans, maybe. And he's not about to stick around and cover for them in case someone else walks by. They got their warning from him, and that's all. But Ulf doesn't see the point in making a fuss over something that's really none of his concern.


End file.
